Recupere Lo Que Había Perdido
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: Un grupo de chicas cazadoras, deben de cambiar su dimensión de origen para llegar al nuevo objetivo de su nueva misión. Deberán acabar con los krang's, pero podrán recibir ayuda de seres que ellas nunca imaginaron, encontrar el amor y una verdad que cambiara la vida de alguna de ellas. TMNT y RWBY, no me pertenece a mi, si no a sus respectivos autores, por favor léanlo. Gracias :)
1. Capitulo 1 (Presentaciones)

En los pasillos de la academia Bacon, un grupo de jóvenes estaban hablando sobre una sorpresa que preparaban.

Una chica rubia, muy sonriente hablaba de forma baja con otros compañeros- ¿todos entendieron bien lo que tienen que hacer?

Una chica de cabello naranja, saltando por todos lados, gritaba casi la afirmación esperada por la rubia. A lo cual un chico de cabello negro largo y de características asiáticas la hacía callar, sujetándola y tapándole la boca para que no fuera más imprudente, de lo que ya estaba asiendo

Un chico rubio, de presencia tímida. También dio una afirmación que dio a entender que estaban todos de acuerdo con lo planeado.

La primera chica, sonrió y feliz dijo- ya que estamos de acuerdo al final, recuerden no decirle nada a mi hermana, ella debe pensar que su cumpleaños se nos ha olvidado, pero ya falta solo un poco más de un mes y listo, sé que estará muy feliz la pequeña.

Una chica seria y con los brazos cruzados, de cabellos blanco sujetados en una cola de caballo- Ruby es muy incontrolable, si es que piensa que algo le ocultamos, empezara a investigar y arruinara todo.

La rubia, hizo una mueca de alteración pasiva, pero lanza un suspiro y dijo lo siguiente- solo no hay que ser demasiados obvios, somos cazadores de la academia Beacon en el reino de Vale, creo que podremos tener todo bajo control.

Un chico de cabello azul, despreocupado preguntó- ¿estas… segura de eso?

La chica rubia, suspiro- tratemos de hacer todos los planes y deberes que les he dado, con un perfil muy bajo.

El pacto fue cerrado y cada quien se fue con su grupo, con excepción de dos chicos que se fueron juntos.

La chica rubia, responde al nombre de Yang Xiao Long, pero usualmente es llamada por Yang, posee 18 años de edad, tez blanca, delgada, con una altura de 1.58 cm, su cabellera de un color dorado brillante más en las puntas y desordenado especialmente en el flequillo, ojos color lila, lleva un chaleco color canela con ribetes de color oro, sobre una blusa entallada con escote de color amarillo con un símbolo que es una cresta que tiene apariencia a un corazón negro en llamas, una bufanda de color naranja, finamente arreglada, en sus brazos y muñecas lleva un tipo de mangas de casquillos algo gruesos de color amarillo y debajo de estos unos guantes sin dedos color negro, lleva un cinturón marrón con una hebilla, llevando una bolsa en este, y con la cresta anterior pero en amarillo, lleva unos shorts negros, que por la parte trasera se ven como una falda, por otro tipo de tela, de color blanco, lleva unas botas color marrón de plataforma hasta las rodillas, que aparentemente están hechas de cuero, sus calcetines tienen distintas marcas de largo el derecho es más corto que el izquierdo y en esta pierna lleva una bandana de color gris. Y hermana mayor de la cumpleañera.

La chica de cabellos blancos, su nombre es Weiss Schnee, hija de una gran y poderosa familia, la apariencia de la chica es delgada, de tez blanca, con 18 años de edad, su altura es de 1.53 cm, su cabello largo y blanco se tira hasta atrás en una cola de caballo que la lleva de lado derecho de su cabeza, en la base de la coleta lleva una pequeña tiara que asemeja a un copo de nieve, ojos azules de hielo y una cicatriz torcida hacia abajo en su ojo izquierdo, lleva un vestido azul claro con tonos blancos, hasta el muslo, con un encaje negro que compone el escote del vestido, lleva una chaqueta azul pálido estilo bolero, en el interior de esta es de color rojo, y las mangas se vuelven más abiertas al llegar a las muñecas y de color azulado claro, la parte trasera del bolero lleva n copo de nieve, que es la cresta de su familia, lleva un collar con forma de manzana, un par de pendientes rectangulares delgados, unas botas blancas largas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, llevando las botas tacones de cuña, con el interior rojo de estas, lleva también una pequeña bolsa en la parte posterior del vestido, envuelto alrededor de su cintura con una cinta, contiene dentro de ellos cristales de polvo o viales que eso es la mayor producción de su familia y un combustible esencial en ese mundo.

Con ellas iba una chica de cabellos negros que no es muy dispuesta a hablar, pero si ayudar a lo de la fiesta, con el nombre de Blake Belladonna, tiene 18 años de edad, cumplidos recientemente en diciembre, su piel es blanca, mide 1.56 cm, tiene el cabello negro, largo y ondulado, sus ojos son de color ámbar, complementada con la sombra de ojos de luz purpura, sus ojos se inclinan ligeramente hacia arriba en los extremos, dándole un aspecto felino, lleva una cinta negra atada en su cabello con forma de moño, que nunca se quita ni al dormir, lleva una bufanda negra, viste con un chaleco abotonado negro que termina en tipos faldones, con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, que deja ver parte de su estómago con un short blanco, estos tiene un cierre, en la parte delantera de cada pierna, lleva botas cortas de tacón negras y medias que parte de las caderas de color negro y se va desvaneciendo poco a poco a medida que llegan a los zapatos se vuelven purpuras, las medias en el exterior llevan unos símbolos que son como unas flores, lleva cintas negras en ambos brazos, y una manga no conectada a su blusa ni nada de color negro y una bandana de plata en el mismo brazo izquierdo que la manga.

Las tres chicas compañeras de equipo de la que ocultaban la fiesta de cumpleaños, siguieron su camino hasta el dormitorio que compartían las cuatro, al entrar encontraron a la futura cumpleañera jugando con su perrito Zwei, le lanzaba la pelota y el la traía, se divertía como la niña que aún es, al escuchar que entraron sus compañeras de cuarto, el perrito de color negro y blanco, se abalanzó contra las chicas, muy feliz por su regreso, lo que hizo que Blake de un salto subiera a una de las camas superiores, para no estar en contacto con el can.

Weiss, lo abrazo y le hizo muchos mimos al pequeño perrito, y Yang, solo le dio una caricia a su linda mascota enviada por correo por su padre.

Yang: (sonriendo) ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la mañana Ruby?

Ruby: (bostezando) dormida todo el tiempo, Zwei, me despertó hace rato y me puse a jugar con él, descansó todo lo que puedo, antes de nuestra próxima misión.

Ruby Rose una joven de 15 años que pronto se volverían 16, su apariencia física, es de altura 1.52 cm, delgada, de tez blanca, su cabello es de dos tonalidades rojo en las puntas y negro en la base y demás, tiene cabello corto, sus ojos son plateados, lleva un blusa negra, con un corsé con listones rojos, y una falda con adornos en rojo y el fondo negro, y lleva una capa roja sujetada con un broche en forma de cruz por ambos lados sostenidas a la blusa, usa medias negras y unas botas bajas negras y adornos rojos, alrededor de su cintura lleva un cinturón que lleva grandes cartuchos, lleva una rosa de plata como adorno en su cinturón que es también su símbolo.

Weiss (acariciando al perro) ya hace un rato que todo ha estado en calma, sin duda nuestra siguiente misión será más peligrosa de lo que han sido las otras.

Blake: (en la litera de arriba) solo hacemos lo que siempre hacemos y estaremos bien, somos un buen equipo juntas.

Yang: (aventándose en una cama) será genial pelear un rato, para aflojar estos viejos huesos.

Se escuchó un anuncio por los altavoces que están en toda la academia Beacon.

La voz pertenecía a una mujer joven que responde al nombre de Glynda Goodwitch

Glynda: (por el altavoz) _Al equipo RWBY, se le solicita en el despacho del director de inmediato._

* * *

Hola, mis queridos terrones de azúcar, aquí les traigo un nuevo Crossover. Ya lo han leído es de TMNTxRWBY, espero que les guste, la verdad yo creo que va a hacer una muy buena obra de fic, así como fue y sigue siendo Magia Mutante, me encantaría saber que opinan de este nuevo trabajo mio, neta dejen sus Reviews, no tengan miedo mis terrones de azúcar, yo no muerdo soy un ángel de escritora, jajajajajaja. Bueno sigan leyendo y disfruten.


	2. Capitulo 2 (Nueva Misión)

Blake: (suspira) vamos de una vez, no quiero tener problemas.

Weiss: (molesta con las manos en las caderas) ¿ahora qué hiciste Ruby?

Ruby: (asustada) yo les juro que no hice nada.

Las cuatro chicas salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a donde debían ir.

La academia era muy grande, parecía un castillo de dentro como por fuera, los dormitorios estaban del otro lado de donde está la oficina del director, por eso se tardaron en llegar.

Cuando llegaron, una mujer fue la que las recibió, el aspecto de esta era, una mujer de mediana edad, su cabello es rubio muy ligero, lo lleva recogido en un moño y deja un rizo colgando del lado derecho de su cara, sus ojos son de un color verde muy brillante y usa gafas delgadas rectangulares, lleva unos pendientes largos, con un pequeño pendiente de esmeralda, que es idéntico en el que tiene en su blusa cerca del cuello, lleva un traje de manga larga, el cual expone parte de su pecho y mangas abullonadas que aprietan al acercarse a la muñeca, antes de extenderse a salir por las manos, la parte inferior de su cuerpo tiene una falda negra con botones que se ejecutan en una línea vertical hasta la parte delantera de la misma, usa medias negras a marrón, usa botas negras con tacón marrón y tiene una capa andrajosa de color purpura en el interior y negra en el exterior, decorada por una hilera de perlas cafés en forma de diamantes que van horizontalmente a través de la capa, por encima de esta línea de perlas, esta su emblema que es una tiara, es su símbolo personal. Esta mujer fue la misma que hablo por el altavoz.

Glynda: (mirándolas seria y acomodándose los lentes) llegan algo tarde, el profesor Ozpin las está esperando, entre rápido por favor.

La mujer abre la puerta y deja pasar a las cuatro chicas, después ella entra y cierra con seguro la puerta.

Ozpin es un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello gris despeinado y sus ojos son cafés muy finos, llevando frente a ellos unas gafas pequeñas circulares sombradas y una bufanda verde oscuro con un pequeño emblema de color purpura en forma de cruz, lleva puesto un traje negro con un chaleco negro abotonado y una camiseta verde debajo de esta, lleva zapatos negros y pantalones largos de color verde oscuro, sus cejas son negras.

Ozpin: (serio sentado) señoritas, pasen y siéntense.

Las cuatro se sentaron en unos sillones individuales enfrente del escritorio del hombre.

Ruby: (con una sonrisa nerviosa) ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Profesor

Weiss: (seria y señalando a Ruby) lo que haya hecho ella, no es culpa nuestra.

Blake: (seria) Weiss, no molestes a Ruby y deja que nos informen a que hemos venido.

Ozpin: (se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro, por la forma de ser de esas jovencitas que tenía enfrente) señoritas… ¿hace cuánto fue su última misión?

Yang: (pensativa, mirando hacia arriba) fue hace dos meses. Cuando fuimos a aniquilar algunos Grimm, en el bosque norte de Vale.

Glynda: (mirando un pergamino) hemos estado observando que su desempeño a lo largo de su travesía en la academia Beacon, ha sido un gran avance, que están muy bien calificadas para una misión más peligrosa y fuera de la seguridad de lo que todas ustedes conocen.

Ruby: (sonriendo con los ojos brillantes) ¿enserio? ¿Haremos una misión más difícil? Eso me llena de alegría, mucha felicidad.

Sonríe sentada en su silla, juntando sus manos y moviendo sus pies, muy feliz. Esa noticia le agradaba, principalmente por ser al líder de su equipo, se sentía muy orgullosa de que todas mejoraran y ella siendo la más joven también lo hiciera.

Yang: (sonriendo, cruzando sus brazos) y ¿Qué tipo de misión es esa?

Ozpin: (miro a la chica rubia, mientras posaba su mentón entre sus manos juntas) la misión es una que se debe cumplir de forma externa al reino de Vale, y también de forma externa del resto de los otros tres reinos.

Weiss: (desconcertada) ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Fuera de los cuatro reinos es la misión? ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

Ozpin: (serio) tienen que ir a detener a unos seres llamados "Krang" que han introducido una sustancia muy peligrosa desarrollada por ellos. Su misión, es destruir cada partícula de esa creación suya y mandar a los Krang, a su dimensión y sellar la puerta de entrada a la otra, para que no vuelvan a alterar la paz en ese lugar.

Blake: (seria y algo confundida) ¿Qué son los Krang? Y ¿Qué es esa sustancia?

Ruby: (desconcertada) y ¿en qué lugar están?

El hombre de cabellos grises, le hace una señal a la profesora Glynda, y esta entiende dicha seña y ella es quien les muestra imágenes de lo que pedían.

Glynda: (señalando a una pantalla) estos son los Krang.

En la pantalla se ve un ser, pequeño, rosado, que da la sensación de que es gelatinoso, da la apariencia de un cerebro, con seis tentáculos, sus ojos grandes y verdes, se veían igual de perturbadores que el resto de su cuerpo, y su boca deja ver pequeños dientes puntiagudos, como si fueran colmillos.

Weiss: (hace una mueca de asco) que cosas más repugnantes, son mucho más feos que los Grimm.

Glynda: (pasa otra imagen) y esta es la forma que tienen cuando están en sus recipientes, robóticos que dan la apariencia "humana" para ocultarse.

Se vio en esa pantalla, la imagen de un hombre serio, con el mentón aplastado, muy ancho de los hombros y con un traje formal y también la imagen de un robot que llevaba dentro de la parte que es el estómago llevaban un Krang.

Ozpin: (acercándose a la pantalla) esta es su forma humana, realmente son robots humanoides, para ocultarse entre los habitantes de ese mundo, deben estar alerta, porque pueden tratar de engañarlas.

Yang: (sonriendo triunfante) no creo que ahora se nos escapen.

Se pasa a otra imagen.

La pantalla mostraba una sustancia, verde muy brillante, gelatinosa y muy espesa.

Ozpin: (serio, apoyado en su bastón) la sustancia, es conocida mejor por el nombre de mutageno. Como su nombre lo dice muta a cualquier ser que lo toque, en lo último que ha tocado antes de entrar en contacto con el mutageno.

Blake: (seria) también nosotras estaremos en peligro de mutar, tendremos que deshacernos de esa cosa, y es muy posible que durante la batalla entremos en contacto con eso. En ese caso ¿Qué se podría hacer?

Glynda: (seria) no hay cura del mutageno, ninguna cura existe aún, pero si tenemos una prevención. (muestra una bandeja con cuatro jeringas) con lo que hemos sabido de esta misión y con un poco de mutageno que se nos ha dado, logramos crear una funcional prevención, inyectándoles esto, aunque entren en contacto con el mutageno, no ocurrirá nada, sus cuerpos estarán protegidos y su ADN quedara intacto. Debo añadir que cuando encuentren mutageno tiene dos opciones, es congelarlo o quemarlo cualquiera funciona y lo desaparece.

Weiss: (suspira aliviada) eso ya me calma.

Yang: (sonríe) a mí también (de forma vanidosa) no me hubiera gustado perder mi atractivo de esa forma.

Ruby: (sonríe nerviosamente) hay Yang.

Blake: (seria con los brazos cruzados) ahora ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y que debemos destruir… pero el lugar aún es incierto para nosotras.

La última imagen mostraba un planeta con grandes extensiones de agua y tierra.

Ozpin: (miraba a las chicas) este planeta se llama tierra, no está en nuestra extensión de planetas ni nada, de hecho esta en otra dimensión.

Las cuatro chicas gritaron en unísono.

RWBY: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿OTRA DIMENSIÓN?!

Glynda: (acomodándose los lentes) así es, para llegar a donde están los Krang, deben llegar a la tierra y de hay sellar la puerta de la dimensión X, que es de los Krang a la tierra.

Ruby: (sorprendida) bueno… ahora son dos dimensiones que debemos atravesar…

Weiss: (molesta cruzando sus brazos) ¿Cómo pretenden que hagamos eso?

Ozpin: (sonríe) ¿piensan que daríamos marcha a esta misión sin estar preparados?

Glynda: (suspira desesperada) tenemos todo el equipo necesario, para que vallan a esa dimensión llamada tierra, y puedan hacer la misión muy bien y completa.

Ruby: (entusiasmada) ahora quiero empezar ya la misión, estoy entusiasmada y completamente desesperada por empezar.

Yang: (mirando todo el lugar con entusiasmo) ¿Cuándo la iniciamos?

Glynda: (mirando una hoja de registros) de inmediato.

Ozpin: (sonriendo) ahora que ya conocen un poco más los detalles, deben prepararse para salir de inmediato.

Las cuatro chicas se levanta rápidamente de su asiento y a unísono dicen su afirmación y les dan permiso para salir de la oficina del director, debían preparara lo que les seria esencial en su misión, pero la líder es detenida unos momentos.

Ruby: (confundida) ¿sí?

* * *

Hola terrones, ¿Que les va pareciendo el fic como va? Yo estoy muy emocionada y agradezco quien lo este leyendo. Espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones y buenas vibras. jijijiji


	3. Capitulo 3 (Diferente Dimensión)

Ozpin: (mirando a la chica a los ojos) quiero que vallan a reunirse con nosotros en el aula de maquinarias. La misión que les asignamos durara máximo dos meses. Lleven todo lo que crean necesitar.

Ruby: (sonriendo) sí, señor (a punto de salir de la oficina).

Glynda: (seria, con los ojos cerrados) por cierto Ruby…

Ruby: (sorprendida) ¿sí?

Glynda: no debes llevar a tu cachorro Zwei, es una misión muy peligrosa y una mascota será un gran distractor.

Ruby: (nerviosa) yo… bueno… si claro (sonríe con nervios) no iba a llevarlo, ni pensarlo.

La chica pelirroja sale corriendo directo a su habitación a preparar todo lo que debía llevar.

Las integrantes del equipo RWBY, estaban guardando lo que necesitarían en una pequeña mochila cada una, llevaría la suya, sus armas y tanto las balas y refacciones que necesitarían así como cartuchos de todo una buena dotación para tener todo lo esencial durante su misión.

Yang: (revisa mi maleta) creo que tengo todo lo necesario, dos meses para una chica es algo que se debe cuidar muy bien. ¿Si saben a lo que me refiero? (sonriendo).

Blake: (seria) llevare este libro, me encantaría tenerlo para cuando estemos un poco libres.

Weiss: (llena su bolsa trasera de su cinturón) debo llevar suficiente polvo, para todo lo que se presente.

Ruby, estaba muy pensativa ya había ordenada todo lo que llevaría en su mochila, pero aun así tenia espacio y temía por dejar a su cachorro solo por tanto tiempo.

Yang: (sonríe y carga su mochila en un hombro) vamos, esta misión ya debe empezar.

La peliblanca y rubia, salen de la habitación y Blake también haría lo mismo.

Blake: (mirando a su compañera pelirroja) Ruby… ¿nos vamos?

Ruby: (sacada de sus pensamientos) voy en un momento, adelántense por favor.

Blake: (suspira) ok… te esperamos.

Las tres chicas aprovecharon ese momento para avisar al equipo JNPR, que la fiesta sorpresa que se la haría a Ruby, se cambiaría el lugar, pero eso lo hablarían durante la misión.

Al llegar al lugar acordado por los superiores las cuatro estaban allí y ellos también, Yang llevaba también su moto que podría ser de un gran medio de trasporte para el equipo durante la misión en un mundo ajeno a ellas.

Glynda: (seria) Ozpin… ¿les darás permiso que lleven esa cosa?

Ozpin: (sonríe) si, es algo que les ayudara. Saben cómo actuar en muchos acontecimientos.

Ruby: (sonriendo entusiasmada) ¿ya podemos ir a nuestra misión?

Glynda: (mirándolas y suspira) no sin antes aplicarles la prevención. (Sonríe) tranquilas, la verdad deben hacerlo, no quiero… digo, no queremos que les pase algo muy malo.

A las cuatro chicas se les aplico la inyección preventiva del mutageno.

Yang: (se soba su brazo) esa cosa si dolió mucho…

Ruby: (entusiasmada) ¿ya nos podemos ir?

La pequeña pelirroja, estaba brincando muy entusiasmada y sonriendo.

Ozpin: (serio) está bien, ya se pueden ir. Glynda…

La mujer hace uso de su poder, es una cazadora que utiliza una justa, para canalizar su magia, para encender una máquina, que mediante enciende luces y hace ruidos apenas audibles, en medio de todo eso, se forma un portal como una luz, una puerta abierta llena de luces rosas y blancas, que van girando dentro de la misma.

Ozpin: (sonriendo) ahora solo pasan por ese portal y estarán en la tierra, en la dimensión muy lejana de la nuestras.

Glynda: (con un pergamino entre sus manos) buena suerte chicas, esperaremos su primer reporte al mes.

Weiss: (serie) si, así lo haremos.

Las cuatro chicas miran el portal que las llevaría a una dimensión por completo fuera de su vida y de su mundo, estaban algo dudosas, pero no temerosas, la aventura era la que les hacía sentir la confianza que sentían de cada una de ellas.

Yang, siendo la más aventurera de las cuatro, se montó en su moto y la ascendió, acelero muy rápidamente y sin dudarlo arranco y paso por el portal con todo y su trasporte personal.

Weiss: (suspira) que presumida… (Atraviesa el portal).

Ruby, muy confiada… se estaba disponiendo a correr hacia el portal y como ella tiene una gran velocidad, lo haría sin que la notaran. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, el profesor Ozpin, la metió en su mochila otra vacuna preventiva anti-mutageno. Ella hizo lo que debía hacer y corrió, dejando un rastro de pétalos de rosas, y así atravesó el portal.

Blake: (suspiro y dio una simple sonrisa) adiós, nos vemos luego. (Y atravesó el portal, calmadamente en un paso tranquilo).

Glynda: ¿Crees que estén bien?

Ozpin: (camino a la salida apoyado en su bastón) no las hubiera mandado, si no creyeran que estarán bien.

Glynda: (seria) son sus vacaciones del segundo semestre… Y aun así aceptaron, la adrenalina corre por sus venas. (Cierra el portal).

Al atravesarlo un portal en una azotea se abrió y dejo el paso a las nuevas invitadas temporales de esa dimensión y mundo, la rubia, fue la primera en llegar al nuevo lugar y fue rápida en enfrenar, si no caería sin remedio, Weiss, llego unos segundos después caminando muy elegantemente como era su porte siempre, la más joven llego en tercer lugar al igual que su hermana casi caía de la azotea, quedando en el borde por llegar corriendo, Blake llego al último y al salir de ese portal, se cerró de golpe tras ella.

Ruby: (parada en el borde de la azotea) este lugar es muy hermoso.

La pequeña miraba la ciudad completa, las luces le habían asombrado, tanta movilidad de autos le impresiono, tenía una inmensa gana de ir y conocer todo.

Weiss: (camina por la orilla con los brazos cruzados) es solo otra ciudad, no es tan diferente a las de nuestra dimensión.

Yang: (se sienta en la orilla) debes admitir que es un lindo paisaje.

Blake: (mira seria la ciudad y una ráfaga de viento mueve su cabello) la noche hace más singular la vida aquí.

La peliblanca, observaba como sus amigas estaban cautivadas por la ciudad que están visitando por la misión y decidió sacarlas de ese trance, no había tiempo que perder.

Weiss: (suspiro molesta) dejen de mirar este lugar, tendremos tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, hay que empezar con la misión de una buena vez por todas. ¿No creen?

Yang: (se levanta y señala con su pulgar a la chica de blanco) la reina helada tiene razón, hay que concentrarnos en eso.

Weiss: (molesta y haciendo pucheros) ¿Por qué me sigues llamando así?

Ruby: (se pone seria y con sus manos en la cadera) muy bien chicas, hay que dividirnos y buscar algún rastro de los Krang y del mutageno, ya sabemos que hacer y cómo actuar, así que adelante. Nos reuniremos aquí en dos horas para darnos un reporte cada una. Weiss, deja una marca con alguna piedra de polvo que tengas.

Las tres chicas miran muy atentas a su líder, que había cambiado desde que atravesó el portal y el llegar a esa rara dimensión.

Ruby: (mirándolas extrañada) ¿Qué les pasa?

Yang: (se acerca a su hermana) ¿Qué te ha pasado?

* * *

Hola, mis queridos terrones de azúcar, ¿Como están? la historia va tomando un tono mejor, ¿Que piensan? ¿Que sera lo que ellas conozcan en esta nueva dimensión? jijijiji, para saber sigan leyendo y dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por seguir el fic.


	4. Capitulo 4 (Singular Rescate)

Ruby: (preocupada) ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

Weiss: (sorprendida) tu cabello y ojos han cambiado.

Ruby: (alarmada) ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE HAN CAMBIADO?!

Blake: (seria y señalado con su dedo índice) tu cabello es café oscuro en vez de rojo y tus ojos son cafés en vez de plateados.

Ruby: (asustada) ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PASO ESTO A MÍ?! (Mira a sus amigas) ustedes están completamente normal.

Yang: (saca un espejo de su mochila) mira Ruby… tu aspecto sí que ha cambiado, pero te queda bien… digo si te ves diferente, pero no mal.

Ruby: (mira su reflejo en el espejo) yo… me veo muy hermosa… pero… me prefiero como antes, era más similar a mi mamá.

La ex pelirroja, sigue mirando su reflejo, tocando su cabello que ahora era de distinto color y un poco más largo que antes, llegándole a los hombros. Pero rápido salió de eso y volvió a dar la orden a Weiss, de dejar una marca en ese lugar.

La joven de cabellos blanco, acato la orden dejando la marca pedida.

Por esa reacción rápida de su líder en olvidar el nuevo cambio, siguieron en lo suyo para lo que estaban allí.

Yang: (monta su moto y pone su casco) bueno chicas nos vemos en un rato.

La chica más alta acelera su moto y hace que esta se levante con el apoyo de la llanta de atrás y así es como se avienta desde la azotea hasta el pavimento y sigue la línea paralela de la calle.

Blake: (sonríe levemente) yo seguiré este camino. (Señalando al sur).

Con la misma la chica de negro se va en su dirección.

Weiss: (camina hacia el oeste) nos vemos Ruby, cuídate por favor niña. (Se aleja).

Ruby: (sonríe) ya puedes salir Zwei…

Su perrito salchicha, blanco y negro, sale de su mochila, asomando la cabeza. El cual la miro confundido y la olfateo.

Ruby: (sonrió) tranquilo Zwei, soy yo Ruby… solo que tuve un cambio que no deseaba.

Ella lo cargaba y lo pone en su gorro de la capa.

Ruby: (colgándose su mochila) ahora sí, vamos a investigar. (Sale corriendo, dejando un rastro de pétalos de rosas).

La ahora chica castaña, iba saltando por las azoteas de los edificios, como toda una experta, era más que claro que así fuera, sus estudios de cazadora y entrenamiento de la misma siempre la hacían admirada por muchos, aun por su joven edad y no lo dejaría pasar, estar en total libertad en un lugar nuevo, una verdadera nueva aventura estaba viviendo y su entusiasmado estaba a flote.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y no encontraba nada interesante, ninguna pista, ninguna señal, ningún rastro de los Krang o del mutageno que estaba buscando. Miro a su teléfono y vio la hora, ya pronto se cumplirían esas dos horas de prologa que ella misma dio a sus compañeras, así que decidió irse, para encontrarse con ellas y admitir que no logro nada esa noche.

La chica de la capa roja, salto al techo de un edificio y miro para todos lados, como tratando fallidamente de dar con algo que le sirviera. Se dio por vencida por esa noche y dando la espalda a un edificio que parecía una bodega abandonada.

Su perrito Zwei, empezó a ladrar muy desesperado.

Ruby: (giro un poco su cabeza, tratando de ver a Zwei) ¿Qué te ocurre? Todo está bien… (Se gira por completo y mira hacia el edificio).

La peli castaña, observa el lugar que era el punto de atención de su canino amigo y vio por un gran ventanal, una chica que estaba dentro de una jaula, colgando de una cadena de acero y que debajo de esta un cilindro enorme que contenía una sustancia verdosa brillante.

Ruby: (seria) Zwei… eso es lo que querías decirme, esa chica está en problemas tenemos que ayudarla.

Camina unos pocos pasos hacia atrás suficientes para impulsarse para llegar al otro local.

Ruby: (sonriendo) sujétate muy bien Zwei, saltaremos para llegar lejos.

La pequeña niña, corre y dejando su singular rastro de pétalos de rosas atrás.

Dentro del edificio, una pelea se llevaba a cabo. Una tortuga de bandana azul iba a rescatar a la chica suspendida en el aire, pero un hombre con armadura impide ese rescate y accidentalmente corta la cadena, haciendo que esta cayera en el tanque, o eso se creía.

Un estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose, y muchos pétalos de rosas rojas se divisaba y solo se llegaba a ver eso, Ruby corrió y logro salvar a la chica dentro de la jaula antes de que si quiera tocara el líquido viscoso y con el impulso que llevaba logro ponerla en el piso.

La chica dentro de la jaula sorprendida se queda al ver a su rescatante.

La peli castaña mira que esa jaula tenía un candado que no dejaba salir a la encarcelada.

Ruby saca su arma que es una Crescent Rose, que es un compacto rifle que llevaba la líder del equipo RWBY debajo de la capa, en su cadera. Es un arma que puede tener tres formas. La forma compacta que es para trasporte, la segunda forma que es su forma de rifle de cerrojo de medio tamaño, que no tiene la hoja de filo, que hace más efectivo su uso como rifle y una tercera forma aun no mostrada aquí.

* * *

¿Que les pareció este nuevo capitulo? Una cazadora nunca dejara de ayudar a nadie. Bueno espero sus opiniones, y sigan leyendo gracias.


	5. Capitulo 5 (Nuevas Experiencias 1)

La chica peli castaña convierte su arma en el rifle de medio tamaño y lo apunte al candado de la jaula y con un movimiento de cabeza le indica a la chica encerrada que se haga al lado derecho del lugar que la aprisionaba, y con lo cual fue obedecida la orden y la chica con el franco tirador dispara su arma, haciendo que un ruido sordo saliera y el candado fue destruido.

Ruby, dio unos pasos atrás dando lugar a que la chica saliera y le extendió su mano para ayudarla, la joven acepto la ayuda y salió de su encerramiento.

Ruby: (sonriendo y guardando su arma) ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica mirándola detenidamente a su salvadora- si estoy bien, gracias a ti… Te debo la vida.

Ruby: (sonríe cálidamente) no te preocupes, no me debes nada, es solo mi trabajo.

La chica agradecida, recuerda sus modales y se presenta ante la más pequeña de estatura.

Seria y con una cara de agradecimiento a la vez- mi nombre es Karai, y enserio te agradezco haber salvado mi vida de que pudiera haber mutado.

Ruby: (sonríe y se pone de lado) no me agradezcas a mí, sino a Zwei, que él fue quien te vio y me aviso. (El perrito salchicha asoma su cabeza del gorro de la capa).

Karai: (mira con ternura al cachorro) gracias Zwei… (Trata de acariciarlo pero…)

El perrito le gruñe a la más alta, indicando que no deseaba ser acariciado por ella.

Ruby: (sorprendida) ¿Qué te ocurre? Zwei… nunca habías hecho eso… ni siquiera con Blake… y… (Sus ojos se iluminan y se pone de frente a Karai acercándose a ella) ¿Acabas decir que ibas a mutar si caías a ese contenedor? (señalándolo con su dedo índice).

Karai: (sorprendida) si… eso dije…

Ruby: (sacando a su cachorro de su gorro) oíste Zwei, encontramos mutageno, (gira con su can en manos) lo encontramos wiiii, muy bien.

Karai, tiene una apariencia de ser más alta que Ruby, de la estatura de Yang precisamente, tiene el cabello negro que está teñido de rubio en la parte posterior con un corte en ángulo y dos hebras que salen de su cabello y caen sobre sus orejas, llevando varios piercing negros en sus orejas y un delineado negro y con otro de rojo en la parte superior de sus parpados, tiene la iris marrón, con una armadura plateada, con ropas negras usadas debajo de su armadura, y zapatos tradicionales japoneses, con un cinturón purpura.

La chica de la capa roja, emocionada corre hacia el contenedor y lo observa supe de prisa a la parte superior del cilindro y mira la sustancia viscosa que iluminaba su rostro y estaba muy feliz, por haberlo encontrado.

Ruby, no se había dado cuenta de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, algunos estaban tratando de rescatar a Karai, pero gracias a ella ya no era eso necesario y otros tanto los que querían una mutación pero no la de esa chica pelinegra, si no de las tortugas con otro propósitos.

Había cuatro tortugas mutantes que habían observado como la recién llegada a esa nueva dimensión ayudo a Karai, una rata mutante erguida en sus patas traseras, un hombre con una armadura que ocultaba su rostro en un casco, un tigre mutante con una muy buena masa muscular, un hombre con una mutación de mosca y muchos robots ninja. Pero todo esto no le intereso a la joven cazadora, solo concentrada en el mutageno.

La rata y las tortugas se acercan a la chica de armadura.

La rata mutada abraza a esa niña. Observa a la Ruby, y en ese momento en su mente varios recuerdos de golpe se vinieron, al ver la apariencia física que era idéntico al de una persona que el amo profundamente.

Una de las tortugas la que poseía la bandana azul, también se quedó embobado viendo a esa joven.

La peli castaña, saca un aparato portátil con una antena de análisis médico. Con esta la sumerge en la sustancia verdosa y empieza a analizarla.

Ruby: (mira el resultado y se denota su molesta) puff… no es mutageno puro… esta mezclado con el ADN de una serpiente alvina… (Abraza a Zwei, en un estado de decepción) bueno… ya que… a explotar esta sustancia.

La cazadora pone a su cachorro en el gorro y utiliza su arma, volviéndolo de nuevo en un rifle.

Ruby: (seria) será mejor que salgan de aquí, esto se pondrá explosivo. (Apunta su arma al mutageno).

El hombre mosca, desesperado grita- no, mi mutageno, mi laboratorio, no podre seguir haciendo mis experimentos.

El hombre de la gran armadura, observa a la niña y con ese semblante serio, le recuerda a un amor imposible que nunca le correspondió. Y atino a decir solo esto- es igual…

Ruby: (sonriendo) Zwei, sujétate bien…

Comienza con el disparo de su arma al mutageno y este se empieza a calentar con cada disparo, no tardo mucho para que hirviera y se comenzara a incendiar. Cuando el mutageno estaba prendido en fuego, por las moléculas que estaban explotando por el contacto de cada bala del rifle de la cazadora, la misma que tomando su tiempo guardo su Crescent rose y salió rápido corriendo, dejando su rastro de pétalos y nada más.

Los que estaban en el interior del edificio, salieron también corriendo, por el incendio que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Karai salió en busca de su rescatadora y fue seguida por la tortuga de bandana azul, el cual también salió a buscar a Ruby.

Pero la búsqueda no dio frutos la chica se había esfumado por completo, y se habían quedado sin saber el nombre de la rosa castaña que habían conocido hace unos minutos.

Karai: (pensativa) si no hubiera sido por ella… me hubiera convertido en un monstruo… (Mira a la tortuga) sin ofender Leonardo.

Leo: (serio) no me ofende, pero… ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Las tres compañeras de Ruby, la esperaban impacientes en la azotea donde se habían acordado encontrar.

Yang: (caminando de un lado a otro y mirando a lo lejos) ¿Dónde estará esa niña? Me tiene preocupada.

Blake: (sentada leyendo un libro) no te preocupes tanto, ella se sabe cuidar muy bien. Ya no es una niña tampoco.

Weiss: (molesta) no es una niña, pero se comporta como tal. Es nuestra líder y aun así no entiende que debe comportarse como tal.

La ahora peli castaña llega corriendo al punto de reunión muy feliz y sin poder contenerse para contarles lo que le había sucedido.

Ruby: (sonriendo y corriendo hacia sus amigas) oigan, ¿adivinen que hice? Y ¿Qué encontré?

Yang: (preocupada) ¿Dónde estabas? Tardaste casi una hora más de la acordada.

Ruby: (sonriendo, llevando su mano a la cabeza) es que… se me paso volando el tiempo.

Weiss: (molesta acercándose a la menor) sigues siendo una niña irresponsable, debes de comportarte como la líder nuestra que eres.

Ruby: (suspira triste) lo siento, no quise preocuparlas equipo… no medí el tiempo.

Blake: (con una tenue sonrisa, pone su mano en el hombro de la recién llegada) ¿Qué es lo que nos querías contar?

La castaña, levanta su mirada a la chica del gran moño y se acuerda de lo que quería comunicar a su equipo.

Ruby: (sonriendo) así… era que salve a una chica de caer en un tanque lleno de mutageno. Y queme todo esa sustancia viscosa y asquerosa. Buen… eso fue todo.

Las tres chicas se quedan boquiabiertas y la comienzan a interrogar.

Yang: (sorprendida y orgullosa) eso es todo mi hermana, sin duda eres muy fuerte y que salvaras a una damisela en peligro te vuelve más noble de lo que eres.

Weiss: (sorprendida tomando a la menor de los brazos y alzándola) ¿pudiste quemar todo ese mutageno?

Ruby: (sonriendo e inclinando su cabeza a un lado) sip, aunque no era un mutageno puro, estaba mezclado con ADN, de serpiente.

Weiss: (caminando) eso quiere decir que los humanos de esta dimensión están utilizando mutageno para sus propios fines, ¿querían convertir a esa chica en una serpiente? ¿Con que propósito? (a la orilla del techo pensativa).

Blake: (se acerca a la peli castaña y le toca el hombro) muy bien hecho Ruby. Eso es algo que hace una verdadera cazadora de fuerte corazón. (Seria voltea a ver a sus compañeras) hoy tuve también un encuentro con un ser de esta dimensión.

Yang: (sonriendo) ¿enserio? Yo también lo tuve, jajajaja es divertido las tres tuvimos un contacto con estos seres, y se me olvidaba pude encontrar datos de los Krang.

Ruby: (con un brillo en sus ojos) cuénteme como fue sus encuentros, ¿sí?

La rubia, toma una postura de adulta y sonriente cuenta su acontecimiento.

Yang: (sonríe) fue con un chico. Iba caminando por la calle analizando el terreno en busca del mutageno y casi me atropella, montaba una bicicleta, si no lo detengo con mis manos me arroya, (ríe) cuando se percata de lo que sucedió, se baja de su armatoste, y se disculpa, yo le regalo una sonrisa y le digo "no pasa nada" y creo que se enamoró de mí, porque luego se quedó mirándome como un bobo y me dijo que soy hermosa y que le gustaría invitarme a cenar y educadamente le dije "sí, claro un día de estos". Y mirando que podría hacer cualquier cosa con él, fui directa y le pregunte sobre el mutageno, no creía que me fuera a responder, pero sí que me dio buena información, sobre un edificio llamado TCRI, me dijo que podría encontrar más información de lo que busco en ese lugar, después de eso, como agradecimiento le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui, había dejado mi motocicleta en un callejón, subí en esta y me dirigí aquí, creo que gusto de mi moto, pero lo perdí rápido antes de que me siguiera. Eso fue todo.

Ruby: (sonriendo como niña pequeña ante in regalo) eres sorprendente Yang, ojala pudiera cautivar así a los chicos, como tú lo haces.

La rubia sonríe ante las palabras de su hermanita, y se sentía orgullosa de lo que había dicho y la vanidad de esa chica la hacía sonar presumida ante su nueva conquista.

Blake: (sonriendo) te felicito Yang, ahora encontramos el lugar de base de los Krang, podemos ir mañana para hacer un análisis de campo y un plan para derrotarlos.

Yang: (se recarga en un tambo de agua que yacía en ese techo) bueno ahora dinos Blake, cual fue tu encuentro con seres de este mundo.

Blake: (seria se sienta en el suelo) igual que nuestra líder, ayude a una pobre chica en desgracia, de unos maleantes, llamados "los dragones purpuras", le querían robar su celular y tal vez hacerle quien sabe qué cosa…

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Sin duda estas nuevas chicas en este lugar se saben mover, sin niguna dificultad. Pero a ustedes ¿le a gustado mucho, poco o nada? vamos, vamos díganme. ¿si? :)


	6. Capitulo 6 (Nuevas Experiencias 2)

-Flash back de Blake-

La pelinegra caminaba por las calles oscuras de la gran manaza, no llamaba tanto la atención como lo hizo Yang, y eso era lo mejor en ese caso, pero su búsqueda del mutageno fue interrumpida, cuando escucho unos gritos de una chica que venían de un callejón, ella no dudo y fue a auxiliar a quien lo pedía.

Sigilosa entre unas cajas que eran su refugio de todo, miro a cuatro figuras, una de ellas en el suelo asustada y tres de ellas mirándola sonrientes y burlonas caras que le exigían su celular o la molerían a golpes si no lo hacía.

La chica en el suelo estaba asustada temblando y con sollozos en los ojos.

Blake, como cazadora que es en entrenamiento y por su pasado, la injusticia le hacía hervir la sangre y saco su arma, para aniquilar a esos tres bandidos.

Blake: (seria) déjenla en paz… Y lárguense.

Los tres hombres voltearon, y dieron muecas de burla ante quien asomaba amenazarlos.

Ellos, tienen una apariencia oriental, con ropas negras, y tatuajes en sus cuerpos de dragones purpuras.

Uno de esos asaltantes, se acercó a la chica de cabellera negra y con una sonrisa sínica le dijo- Mira hermosa, sea quien seas, mejor lárgate, si no quieres que te quitemos todas tus pertenencias, eres bonita no quisiera hacerle daño a ese rostro. (Trata de acariciar el rostro de Blake).

Ella, lo mira a los ojos, con una mirada seria y de furia, le agarra la mano antes de que toque su rostro y le da una patada en el estómago de forma muy veloz.

Blake: (seria) creo que no necesitare mi Gambol Sabana Santa, con mis propias manos será más que suficiente.

Uno de los maleantes más grande y fornido, se encara a la chica y le dice- Si quieres jugar con los dragones purpuras, te haremos llorar. No jugamos nada gentil.

Blake: (sonríe) no esperaba tener gentileza.

La chica en el suelo, mira como los tres dragones alejan su vista de ella, para concentrarse en la chica del moño negro. Se sorprende mucho, de que alguien si quiera hubiera venido a su ayuda, para ella siempre su vida había estado llena de pesares a cada momento.

El dragón purpura más delgado, saca una navaja, para herir a su objetivo. Se va contra ella, para apuñalarla, pero lo esquiva rápidamente, dejando en su lugar una sombra de ella, que al atravesarla se desvanece y el quede sorprendido, ella le da una patada en la espalda, le sujeta el brazo y lo dobla para atrás y lo embiste contra la pared, dejando a ese hombre en el suelo algo inconsciente.

Blake: (confiada) ¿Quién es el siguiente?

El hombre más grande, la ataca para darle un golpe con su mano en la cabeza, pero utiliza su poder especial de su semblanza, el de crear sombras, para lograr escapar, esquivar o también utilizarlo de trampa. El puño de ese dragón se quedó atorado de la nueva sobra de Blake, que era de piedra y esta lo ataco con un puñetazo en el estómago y dando una buena patada en la cabeza de este, dejándolo en el suelo.

Blake: (mira al último dragón purpura de pie y estando seria) llévate a tus amigos de aquí… Les otorgo ese privilegio.

Ese hombre de barba y bigote, camino en dirección a sus amigos en silencio sin apartar la vista de la pequeña que les quito el poco orgullo que tenían, sujeto a sus compañeros de un brazo y se los llevo pero no antes de decir- Nos las pagaras muy caro. Se va con sus amigos un tanto a rastras.

La cazadora, suspira y su semblante sereno vuelve, solo para decir- como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes.

Blake, se gira en la dirección de la chica que había sido víctima de esos dragones, la mira que está sentada en el suelo, temblando, con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de ocultarla en sus rodillas. El estado de ella, le conmovió… recordando partes de su infancia y que ella alguna vez estuvo en ese estado. Lentamente se acercó a ella, quedando a su nivel, le toca las manos y esa chica, se estremece por completo, se cubre de nuevo y le dice desesperadamente- por favor… No me hagas daño… Por favor.

Blake: (seria pero con su dulce voz que contenía paz y misterio) oye… Si te quisiera hacer daño, ya lo habría hecho, es algo tonto que pienses así de la persona que te salvo de esos dragones purpuras.

La chica levanto su mirada hacia ella y dejo que la pelinegra la viera mejor. Ella tiene una apariencia, lleva unas gafas grandes rojas, detrás de ellos unos ojos de color verde oscuro, cabello negro con reflejos purpuras, sus labios están pintados de un tono lila, lleva una blusa de tirantes rayada de color rojo y blanco, encima de esta un top negro con un estampado de rayos, una falda cuadriculada negra y azul, calcetines negros y botas de cuero, en una de sus muñecas lleva una pulsera color rojo y en la otra unas negras que se cruzan y una más en la misma muñeca que parece un cinturón.

Blake: (se levanta y le da la mano a la chica) tómala, solo si realmente confías en mí.

La mira con miedo y titubeando extiende su mano y se la da, ayudando este apoyo a que se ponga de pie.

Blake: (la mira y seria) mi nombre es Blake Belladona, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

La peli purpura, le contesta- Mi nombre es Irma Langinstein.

Blake: (seria, mira al cielo) Irma… esos dragones purpuras… ¿Son lo más peligrosos que hay en esta ciudad?

Irma: (suspira) no son lo peor… Ni lo mejor… Son solo pandillas callejeras, tratando de robar.

Blake: (seria) ok… Viendo que estas bien y no tienes ningún rasguño o herida, me voy… Cuídate mucho y ya no andes sola por callejones. (Se encamina hacia la salida de ese lugar).

Irma: (la alcanza) Blake… Muchas gracias… (Le regala una sonrisa, muy tímida).

Blake: (la mira) no hay de que… solo hago mi trabajo, mantente con vida. (Se aleja rápidamente).

Irma, se queda mirándola, como se aleja, y muy agradecida se quedó con esa nueva amiga que conoció de forma extraña.

-fin de flash back-

Blake: (seria) y eso fue todo…

Yang: (sorprendida) hiciste una nueva amiga tan rápido, creí que yo sería la primera, en tener un nuevo amigo aquí.

Blake: (seria) no somos amigas, solo la salve.

Ruby: (sonríe) yo también salve a Karai, y creo que si la vuelvo a ver podríamos ser buenas amigas, claro… (Apenada) si es que mi actitud un poco tímida no me afecta en eso.

Yang: (pasa un brazo por la nuca de su hermanita) tú no te preocupes por nada, veras que tendrás nuevos amigos.

Ruby: (sonríe) gracias Yang.

Blake: (gira su mirada a la de Weiss y se acerca a ella) ¿te ocurre algo?

Weiss: (mirando la ciudad nocturna) estar en este lugar me hace sentir muy extraña, se que no pertenecemos aquí, y eso me incomoda. (Se abraza a si misma) es extraño, pero tengo un presentimiento muy extraño, no lo sé.

Blake: (mira al cielo) tal vez… sea un presentimiento bueno, pero por el momento, debemos de mirar el cielo, creo que pueda empezar a… (Le cae una gota de lluvia en la nariz) lluvia.

* * *

Bueno mis terrones de azúcar, hasta aquí dejare los capítulos, no por que no tenga mas, si no... Que como en los videojuegos, necesita que este capi alcance 5 Reviews, para continuar. Espero que si quieran leerlo, y dejen sus opiniones, son importantes para mi, los quiero leer. Bueno nos vemos y hasta el siguiente capitulo, nos volvemos a leer. Gracias y cuídense.


	7. Capitulo 7 (Los Dos Lados De La Moneda)

El escenario cambia por completo, el de una lluvia muy fuerte y las cuatro chicas sentadas en el piso a la orilla de un pequeño refugio, y donde el agua no les llegara tanto.

Blake, seguía leyendo el libro que había llevado a la misión, lo estaba empezando era nuevo y quería leerlo, llamado "La princesa que creía en cuentos de hadas". La lluvia le gustaba para relajarse y leer y estar al lado de sus amigas le reconfortaba. Yang, estaba recargada en la pared en la cual usaban de refugio, trataba de relajarse más y pensaba en cómo serían los Krang en persona y si serían tan fuertes como dicen, eso le ponía muy feliz. Ruby, estaba feliz limpiando su Crescent Rose, reparándola para el nuevo ataque de mañana, sin duda ella estaba decidida a guiar a la victoria a su equipo y volverse poco a poco a la heroína que siempre ha soñado ser. Weiss, estaba molesta por el cambio de clima y que podría ensuciar su blanca vestimenta y de por si la lluvia la ponía algo melancólica, pero seguía pensando en por que los humanos estaban alterando el mutageno y que necesitarían un poder muy grande para al momento de destruir toda esa sustancia y regresara a los Krang a su dimensión, también debía hacerlo todo el mutageno que aún no allá sido usado para mutar a nadie, pensar un hechizo que ella podría utilizar con su polvo, era algo importante y se dio cuenta.

Y así se pasó la noche y la lluvia no ceso hasta entrado el amanecer, las cuatro chicas se turnaron para hacer guardia y poder dormir.

Al tocar los primeros rayos del sol ese lugar, ellas se prepararon para ir a la torre TCRI.

Yang: (se pone sus armas para el combate) vamos a destruir a esas cosas viscosas, vamos a ganar y realizar esta misión.

Ruby: (saltando) iniciaremos este día con un bang.

Yang: (sonriendo, con su pulgar señalándose y con un ojo cerrado) yo siempre inicio mi día con un Yang ¿eeee? ¿Qué tal? ¿Chicas?

Las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando con muecas de que ese fue un pésimo chiste y la ignoraron. Pero una de ellas interrumpió para hacer un comentario algo sensato.

Weiss: (con sus típicos gestos de chica de aristocracia) creo que nos hemos entusiasmado mucho con esta información de esa torre, que estamos pensando en atacar a plena luz del día, díganme… ¿Eso es correcto?

Yang: (sonriendo confiada) claro que sí, siempre atacamos así en nuestra dimensión.

Weiss: (cruzada de brazos) como dices, en nuestra dimensión, pero esta no es la nuestra.

Ruby: (seria) creo que Weiss, tiene razón… No podemos darnos a conocer a pleno sol, es mejor guardar el modo sorpresa y esperar a la protección de la noche.

Blake: (mirando la ciudad) podemos ir a buscar ese edificio y espera a la noche.

Ruby: (parándose a la orilla) me parece mejor.

Weiss: (sonriendo con aires de superioridad) por mi perfecto.

Yang: (cabizbaja) yo quería conocer a los Krang y quebrara sus cabezas. (Hace pucheros) tendré que esperar a la noche. (Mira a la peliblanca) gracias, princesita.

Weiss: (gira sus ojos) eres demasiado cabeza dura, para entenderlo.

Las cuatro chicas fueron por todos los techos de esa ciudad, el aire contaminado del lugar, hacía que el cielo se viera gris siempre y sus silueta no eran tan reveladas por el poco sol que apenas si se divisaba.

-En las alcantarillas de la ciudad de Nueva York-

Se encontraba una tortuga de bandana azul, recostado en su cama, mirando el techo y recordando lo que ayer paso, pensando en la joven chica de cabellera castaña y de arma singular.

Había guardado un pétalo de rosas que ella dejaba como rastro de donde pasaba. Le hacía pensar tanto y sentir muy extraño en su interior. Al sentirse de ese modo, prefirió sacudir su cabeza, haciendo que esos pensamientos se alejaran y yendo a donde su familia estaba.

Al salir, una figura femenina estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

Karai: (sonriendo y algo sonrojada) hola, vine por ti. Ya debemos desayunar.

Leo: (sonriéndole) ho gracias.

Karai: (mira por el hombro de la tortuga) ¿Qué hacías? ¿Aún dormido a esta hora?

Leo: (recuerda lo que estaba haciendo y su cara se pone roja) no, nada Karai… (Cierra la puerta detrás suyo) nada en especial… vamos a comer… (La sujeta del brazo para llevársela).

La chica que en ese momento, llevaba unas ropas más normales, no de combate como estaba acostumbrada a usar. Una playera ligera y unos pantalones cortos, todo de color negro. Se puso algo sonrojada, por como ese mutante la llevaba.

Al estar en la cocina, comenzaron con su desayuno, pero una idea duda surcaba las mentes de tres seres allí, pero una fue la que se atrevió hablar.

Karai: (dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa) me gustaría saber el nombre de la chica que me ayudo… (Pensativa) se lo debo, me ha salvado.

Los seres que estaban allí, eran todos mutantes con excepción de la jovencita que había sido antes salvada por la cazadora.

Splinter, una rata mutante de una altura de dos metros, de pelaje café oscuro y unas partes de color blanco, llevaba una bata tradicional japonesa, de color rojo pálido y con unas flores en la parte inferior. Él es el padre de Karai y de los demás seres.

Leonardo, es la tortuga de la bandana azul, el segundo más alto, delgado, de buena complexión, y es el líder de su equipo, es el mayor también.

Raphael, es el segundo mayor, usa una bandana roja, es algo bajo, y su musculatura es un poco más notable que en los demás, tiene su blastor algo roto de la parte izquierda superior, lo que denota que fue hecho en una pelea, y el combatía de forma muy ruda y descuidada. Sin duda él era el rudo del grupo

Dónatelo, el más alto y delgado de sus hermanos, con su bandana de color purpura, es el más inteligentes de su equipo.

Miguel Ángel, el más joven del grupo, de apariencia infantil, con su bandana de color naranja, de una estatura más baja que el resto y tiene unas pecas adorables en sus mejillas.

Splinter: (tomando un poco de te) querer agradecer un acto de ayuda es un gran honor que das a tu familia, hija mía.

Leo: (sonriendo) así es Karai, es un buen gesto que quieras agradecerle.

Raph: (con una actitud sarcástica) ¿Desde cuando la princesa del mal agradece?

Karai: (sonriendo con aires de superioridad) desde que tengo algo que agradecer hermanito.

Mikey: (feliz) yo te ayudo, hermana. Podrías hacerle algo rico, como ofrenda de gratitud.

Karai: (mirándolo no muy convencida, por la propuesta) ¿cocinar? no soy buena para eso… cada que he intentado cocinar, hago una pequeña explosión.

Raph: (ríe a carcajadas) no me sorprende en lo absoluto.

Karai: (mirándolo algo seria) lo arreglaremos en el entrenamiento este asunto, Raphita.

Mikey: (riendo a todo lo que dan sus pulmones) Raphita… que lindo. Jajajajajaja

Raph: (jalando la bandana del menor) tú para de llamarme así, ¡MIKEY!

Karai: (ríe delicadamente) este es un desayuno muy divertido.

Leo: (la mira) ¿eres feliz aquí?

Karai: (lo mira atenta y sonríe) estoy muy cómoda aquí, me siento contenta, por estar con mi verdadero padre, mis hermanos y contigo… (Sonríe algo sonrojada).

Leo: (la mira y se sonroja mucho) yo… también estoy encantado de que estés aquí.

Fueron interrumpidos, por Splinter que ordenaba la hora del entrenamiento.

El día paso, para las tortugas, muy normal y tranquilo. Sin nada alarmante, un buen día de entrenamiento.

Para las chicas cazadoras el día paso, muy aburrido, siendo desesperante. La noche ya pronto estaba llegando y el combate sería muy bueno. La desesperada Yang, solo daba vueltas en la azotea que estaban y refunfuñaba por ya entrar en el combate. Las demás, solo esperaban pacientes, tenían más tolerancia que Yang, de eso no había duda.

Al llegar la noche, las tortugas tuvieron una visita muy agradable de sus amigos humanos.

Una, era una chica peli naranja, con una diadema amarilla y su cabello atado en una coleta de caballo, delgada, algo alta, con una camiseta amarilla, con el número 6 en la parte delantera de esta, arriba de una blusa manga larga, de color negro, usando un short de mezclilla corto y con unas medias negras debajo de este, unas calcetas de rayas blancas y azules, con un calzado tipo bota corta negra. Respondía al nombre de Abril O 'Niel.

Y un chico de apariencia física algo flacucha, pero en buena forma, tenía una sonrisa algo peculiar por falta de varios dientes por sus tonterías que hacía, sus ropas son una playera negra rasgada de las mangas cortas, abajo una camiseta color gris de media manga y lleva una playera negra debajo de manga larga pegada al cuerpo, con un pantalón de mezclilla, ya un poco desgastado y tenis tipos conver's, igual ya maltratados por el tiempo y las actividades, su cabello alborotado negro y con una bandana doblada de colores negros y grises en la cabeza. Su nombre es Casey Jones.


	8. Capitulo 8 (Celos Directos)

La chica venia algo fastidiada, por el parloteo incesante de su amigo.

Donnie: (sonriendo acercándose a la joven peli naranja) hola Abril.

Abril: (molesta) hola, Donnie…

Donnie: (sorprendido) ¿Qué ocurre Abril? ¿Por qué ese tono molesto?

Abril: (suspira) no es que este molesta contigo… si no con Casey, no deja de hablar de una chica que vio ayer y… todo el tiempo ha hablado de ella y ni siquiera pudo preguntar su nombre.

Karai: (acercándose) y estas molesta, porque antes solo tenía ojos para ti y ahora se ha fijado en otra.

Abril: (disgustada por la presencia de esa chica) claro que no Karai, además de marearme con todas sus hermosas opiniones de ella, también hizo el realmente tonto.

Raph: (confundido) ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Casey jones.

Abril: (molesta, señalando a sus amigos tortugas) vamos, diles. Tu brillante muestra de caballerosidad.

Casey: (apenado con una risita) bueno… es solo que… la bonita chica rubia, de ojos lila hipnotizaste. (Quedando embobado en sus pensamientos)

Leo: (mirándolo desesperado) ¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Casey: (sacado de sus pensamientos) ella, me pregunto si sabía algo del mutageno y creo que no pensé bien mi respuesta.

Donnie: (molesto) ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!

Raph: (desesperado) ¡YA HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

Casey: (nervioso) bueno… le dije que su iba al TCRI, podría encontrar todo lo que busca del mutageno.

Donnie: (molesto de verdad) ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO ESO?!

Casey: (fastidiado) deja de gritarme Donnie, fue solo un error. No pasa nada.

Leo: (serio) un error, el cual si puede pasar mucho, esa chica podría ser un nuevo enemigo, o una tonta que se aventurara sola y pondrá su vida en peligro.

Casey: (suspira) no le pasara nada, es muy hermosa y fuerte.

Abril: (golpeando su cara con la mano) eres un caso perdido.

Las tortugas y Abril, continuaron regañando a Casey, por su estupidez cometida, pero la chica de cabello negro, se quedó pensado un momento.

Mikey: (preocupado) ¿Qué haremos Leo? ¿Deberíamos ir a buscar a esa chica?

Leo: (suspira) ¿Quién nos confirma que este en el TCRI, en este momento?

Karai: (pensativa) tal vez… también este la chica de la capa roja con ella.

Leo: (sorprendido) ¿Qué dices Karai?

Karai: (mirándolo) digo, que la chica que me salvo también buscaba mutageno y tal vez y solo tal vez, la rubia de Casey, estén juntas en un equipo. Digo es solo una posibilidad.

Raph: (serio) podría ser… ¿tú que dices Leo?

Abril: (confundida) ¿de qué chica hablan?

Leo: (en sus pensamientos: podría ser una buena oportunidad para ver a esa chica y despejar estas dudas en mi).

Mikey: (mirando a su hermano mayor) Leo… Leo… ¿estás aquí?

Leo: (sacado de golpe de sus pensamientos) ¿eee? ¿Qué?

Donnie: (serio) ¿Qué haremos con respecto a esa chica rubia y la ubicación del TCRI?

Leo: (serio) creo que es buena idea, ir a revisar si las llegamos a encontrar a las dos chicas y así Karai tendría su oportunidad de agradecerle.

Casey: (sonriendo) y yo podría preguntarle el nombre a ese hermosura de mujer.

Abril: (sorprendida) Karai… ¿vas a agradecerle algo a alguien?

Karai: (sonriendo sínicamente) si, se agradecer cuando me ayudan. También lo hice una vez contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Abril: (girando la cabeza molesta) trato de olvidar eso.

Mikey: (sonriendo entusiasmado) entonces… ¿vamos a ir?

Leo: (sonriendo confiado) claro que iremos, tenemos que detener todo lo referente a los Krang y ver que pretenden las dos chicas misteriosas ahora.

Raph: (sonriendo) genial, tengo ganas de pelear un poco… entrenar contra la princesa del mal, no me agrada mucho. Debo contenerme demasiado.

Karai: (con la mano en la cintura y sonriendo) estaba a punto de decir lo mismo.

Las tortugas toman sus armas y se las colocan en sus fundas portátiles, para la batalla. Los tres jóvenes humanos también fueron siguiendo a las tortugas, ansiosos de conocer a las dos chicas misteriosas, unos más que otros.

Abril: (corriendo) ¿me dirán quién es la chica que salvo a Karai?

Donnie: (sonriendo sonrojado) ni si quiera nosotros la conocemos, ayer la salvo… solo eso.

Mikey: (corriendo feliz) si ella está en el TCRI, la conocerás. Es muy simpática.

Abril: (sonriendo) ok, tendré que esperar.

Así fue como las siete figuras se alejaban por los túneles de alcantarillas, no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los había escuchado desde lo lejos.

La rata mutante que había escuchado todo, se encontraba frente al altar que tenia de su esposa difunta. Y estaba serio pensando

Splinter: (serio, con una voz melancólica) Tang Shen… me siento tan confundido. Sé que Karai es nuestra querida hija perdida Miwa, pero desde ayer que vi a esa joven que la salvo, me recuerda tanto a ti, físicamente es tan similar a cuando te conocí. (Suspira) ahora quisiera aclarar esta duda que en mi mente está floreciendo.

El mutante se quedó meditando en esa soledad del lugar, acomodando sus ideas.


	9. Capitulo 9 (Movimiento De Acción)

-Ciudad de Nueva York de noche-

Unas sombras se movían ocultas entre la tela oscura de la noche, entre los techos, edificios, y grandes accesorios que cada hogar tenía en esa ciudad.

Tan solo cuatro se movían entre todo esto, y lo hacían con mucha rapidez y sigilo, para llegar a su objetivo un gran edificio grisáceo, con las letras TCRI en su torre.

Al llegar se detuvieron frente al gigante gris y lo contemplaron.

Weiss: (mirándolo) ¿Este es el lugar?

Yang: (seria) según lo que ese chico me dijo, si…

Ruby: (con una sonrisa confiada) es muy grande, ¿Cuántos habrá dentro?

Yang: (lanzando su pucho derecho a si palma izquierda) espero que sean muchos, quiero derrotarlos a todos, deseo divertirme en este nuevo mundo.

Blake: (sonriendo tenuemente) no exageres esta vez, no queremos que te metas en problemas.

Weiss: (sonriendo) si, ya tenemos suficiente con nuestra líder, causándolos a cada rato.

Ruby: (molestamente sorprendida) ¡OYE!

Las tres chicas rieron un rato y después de eso, comenzó su travesía para entrar al TCRI.

Ruby: (ocupando su lugar de líder) comenzamos esta misión enserio. Yang, quiero que entres por el primer piso, debes de inspeccionar si hay civiles inocentes dentro, en caso de ser así, debes sacarlos de inmediato, con la excusa que sea.

Weiss: (interrogante) ¿Cómo hará eso?

Ruby: (sonriendo) es lista, sabrá como hacerlo.

Yang: (sonriendo, subiendo su pulga y guillando un ojo) claro que si, considéralo hecho hermanita.

Ruby: (señalando el edificio) son varios pisos por lo que veo son más o menos 15, Yang, se ocupara de los 5 primeros, Blake, ocúpate del piso 6 hasta el 10, quiero que analices sus armamentos y que tipos de soldados tienen y Weiss, del 11 al 14 tú debes de tratar de encontrar todo la información de su misión completa y todo lo que puedas encontrar, además que si existe alguna forma de destruirlos de adentro hacia fuera. ¿Cada una entendió su misión?

Weiss: (seria) todas lo hemos entendido, pero… ¿Tu que vas hacer?

Ruby: (sonriendo) estaré en el piso 15, veré que esconden allí, si se dan cuenta (señala lo más alto del lugar) está muy asegurado ese punto, sin duda esconden algo allí, lo que sea será encontrado y destruido, cuando cada una acabe las espero arriba. Cualquier cosa que encontremos debe ser informada, si es muy importante de inmediato.

Ruby: (sonriente y muy segura) dicho esto, preparadas. ¡ES HORA DEL ATAQUE!

Las tres chicas gritaron al unísono: ¡SIIIIIIII!

Cada una se puso en marcha con la misión que se les había asignado y comenzaron.

Yang, fue rápidamente a la entrada, comportándose como una chica dulce y delicada, entro y observo, no había nadie, más que una mujer detrás de un escritorio, ella fue hablar directo con ella, lista para cualquier cosa ya que no había ningún humano dentro.

Blake, sigilosamente como un felino, busco y detecto una ventana débil, para poder pasar por ella y adentrarse al recinto, llego a un pasillo oscuro, pero no fue inconveniente para la pelinegra, podía ver muy bien entre esa penumbra. Corrió rápidamente para encontrar lo que debía.

Weiss, al igual que su compañera busco un lugar para entrar y lo hallo, en la ventila, rompió la protección de esa cavidad, e hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado, al ver que estaba lleno de tierra y telarañas.

Weiss: (mirando la ventila) ¿es enserio? Ese lugar es tan desagradable… (Suspira) Es por la misión, es por la misión.

Entro por la ventila y se arrastró por esa pequeña cavidad, hasta llegar a donde había algunos Krang. Ella los podía mirar desde arriba y esperar hasta llegar a tener un plan, perfecto.

Ruby, por su parte había sido muy ágil y rápida para poder llegar por fuera al piso 15, hizo un orificio de su tamaño en una de las ventanas utilizando su arma, en cuanto pudo lograre hacer su puerta improvisada para ese lugar, un humo denso y toxico salió de adentro, golpeando a la chica en su sentido olfatorio, lo que provoco una gran tos en la joven y que retrocediera con peligro de caerse, sin tardíos el olor se disipó y cautelosa pensó.

Ruby: (pensamiento: eso era algún tipo de veneno, me siento un poco mareada, pero no debo retroceder, creo que se disipo, ¿Acaso esas cosas, respiran este tipo de aire? Son de verdad asquerosas.

Entro rápidamente y se ocultó detrás de unos aparatos que estaban. Mirando a su alrededor, localizo a una docena de Krangs, estando alrededor de una gran máquina, parecía ser el centro del comando, y una pantalla que conectaba con varios cables, al voltear a su lado derecho observo un gran y enorme maquinaria blanca, que parecían unos enormes círculos.

Ruby: (apoyándose) ¿Qué será esos armatostes? Y… ¿Qué propósito tendrán?

Se ocultó al ver que se acercaban unos Krangs.

Krang 1: (apariencia de humano) Krang, ¿tiene todo listo para que Krang, utilice el teletrasportador, para la llegada del ejercito de Krang?

Krang 2: (apariencia metálica) Krang, tiene todo listo para que Krang domine este mundo. En unos momentos se activara el teletrasportador para traer al arma principal de Krang.

Krang 1: entonces Krang debe estar listo por cualquier inconveniente.

Ruby: (detrás de las maquinas) ¿Qué es lo que tienen preparado? Mmm… (Mira de reojo a el teletrasportador) esa cosa es lo que traerá lo que sea a este mundo, debo impedirlo. (Saca su celular, y comienza a escribir desesperadamente) error, error, me marca error al enviar, ¿por qué? No debe haber señal… Tsk, debo hacer algo, pero ya…


	10. Capitulo 10 (Pelea De La Líder)

-Por las calles de la nocturna Nueva York-

El equipo TMNT, junto a la compañía de tres humanos, iban directo al TCRI, para confirmar si era verdad que las misteriosas chuicas que ayer había conocido estarían allí.

Raph: (parado a la orilla de un techo enfrente del edificio antes mencionado) Bien, estamos aquí… ¿Ven a alguna de esas niñas?

Casey: (mirando para todos lados) no veo a mi hermosa chica de cabellos dorados (lloriqueando) necesito verla, conocer más de ella, es realmente preciosa.

Abril: (molesta) ya compórtate Jones, esa chica no está aquí.

Karai: (mirando al TCRI) de verdad quiero encontrarte.

Leo: (acercándose a ella) ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por encontrarla?

Karai: (suspira) es extraño, pero siento una gran necesidad dentro de mí, de darle las gracias y de conocerla, (ríe un poco) es raro, pero es lo que me pasa…

Leo: (mira directo hacia el gigante materializado) yo igual siento una necesidad de conocerla.

Karai: (mirándolo desconcertada) ¿Cómo dices?

Leo: (sorprendido y señalando) miren, allá arriba (señala con dedo)

Donnie: (mirándolo) ¿Qué vistes?

Leo: (serio) alguien hizo una ruptura en aquella ventana, es el último piso…

Casey: (sonriente) ¿Crees que sea mi hermosa rubia?

Abril: (molesta) ¡Para de llamarla así!

Leo: (serio en su pose de líder) la única forma de saber quién es, debemos ir a revisar.

Todos corrieron rápidamente para llegar a la parte del gran ventanal, que dejaba ver hacia dentro lo que ocurría. No podían ver más que algunos Krangs, caminando de allá para acá, pero no observaban a ninguna jovencita.

Pero esa situación no duro mucho, ya que una cierta chica de cabellos en ese momento cafés y ropas negras con rojo y una capa que ocultaba parte de su rostro, se hizo presente enfrente de los Krangs, los cuales se alistaron con sus armas, listos para atacar aquella figura que les hacía frente.

Krang 1: Tú la persona que lleva esa capa, identifícate para el Krang.

La chica no hizo ningún movimiento ni sonido.

Krang 2: si no te identificas para el Krang, prepárate para ser aniquilada por el Krang.

Así fue como esos seres metálicos ajenos a la dimensión humana, comenzaron a disparar sus armas de otro mundo contra la chiquilla.

Los espectadores, estaban incrédulos ante lo que observaban ella, no hacía nada… O eso pensaron, hasta…

Antes de que las balas siquiera llegaran a donde estaba, con su rapidez, dio un salto hacia arriba, dejando su peculiar rastro de rosas rojas, cuando se divisó su figura, la capucha de la capa se deslizo de su cabeza dejando ver su rostro, en ese preciso momento, deja ver su arma, la Crescent rose, la sujeta y esta se vuelvo en le modo rifle, disparándole a uno de los Krangs en la cabeza, dejando ver pétalos de rosas a cada disparo y aniquilándolo. Cayo directo al piso de rodilla con su pierna izquierda y apoyándose con la derecha, un Krang directo a ella, pero le dispara rápidamente, y da un giro sobre él, por el impulso del arma y caer de espaldas al suelo nuevamente dando un giro y disparando a otro Krang que se le acercaba y destruyéndolo, con el impacto de su rifle, giro para atrás sobre su espalda y se paró rápidamente convirtiendo la Crescent rose, a su forma de oz, siendo tanto con cuchillas como modo de disparo, con esta apunta directo a el montón de androides de otra dimensión que amenazaban con atacarla.

Los mutantes que observaban todo desde afuera, estaban boquiabiertos con la rapidez y fuerza que mostraba esa pequeña joven, su forma de combate y su arma eran cosas que nunca antes habían conocido anteriormente.

El mas sorprendido fue el líder de estos, que en sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojizas y tibias, la chica de cabellos cafés, estaba despertando en él, algo que no creyó que lo volverá a sentir por alguien más. Era el mejor concentrado, atento y emocionado espectador, pero tanto preocupado por que no la lastimaran.

Sin más un krangdroide se dispuso a ir directo contra Ruby, para dispararle, pero esta fue más rápida, dando un giro y haciendo que su os, callera sobre el inmovilizándolo por un momento y viéndola directo a los ojos, ella respondió con una fría sonrisa y un simple medio giro que dio, con el cual disparo y partí a la mitad al robot, el espectáculo se cubrió con rosas rojas hermosas, en eso los enemigos de ella se dirigían a dispararle con las armas que había agarrado en ese momento, giro nuevamente su arma para depositarla enfrente de ellos, apoyándose en el suelo y comenzando a disparar, por cada uno, un casquillo de bala salía volando, Dio cinco disparos, antes de que uno de ellos se acercara peligrosamente a ella, dando un salto y en el aire a la altura de este, disparo y destruyendo a esa máquina y saliendo volando por el impulso, con una velocidad sorprendente, logro detenerse clavando su guadaña en el piso y ella girando cayendo sobre esta. Y volteando a ver a donde estaban sus atacantes.

Se agacho rápidamente al ver que una bala de estos la iba a alcanzar y apoyando todo su cuerpo en el mango de la oz, jalo el gatillo con sus pies, para disparar y volver a entrar a la pelea. Volviendo a retomar su postura en el piso en pie. Ahora utilizando su arma con el filo, corto a un krangdriode a la mitad y con la misma a otro que la atacaría por detrás, uno más que se atravesó adelante, ella lo atrajo con su guadaña y cortándole la cabeza, ella se daba cuenta que debía destruir esas masas gelatinosas rosadas que estaban en los estómagos, y lo hacía perfecto con cada disparo que proyectaba a ellos. Seguían combatiendo rápida, feroz y limpiamente, con disparos y cortes de filo, perfectos como si de una danza se tratarse.

Abril: (sorprendida) ¿Ella es humana?

Donnie: (mirando pegado al vidrio) lo que sea que sea, es muy buena con esa arma, sea cual sea.

Leo: (mirando concentrado) me gustaría aprender de ella lo que hace, es asombrosa.

Karai: (sonriendo) qué bueno que es ella, le podre dar las gracias y es mucho mejor de lo que creí.

En un momento de la pelea, agarro el cuello de uno de esos robots y giro sobre este, impulsándose para caer sobre él y disparando, cortándolo a la mitad, con la misma dio un salto al cielo, divisando que estaban llegando más Krangs y desde arriba disparaba antes de caer el piso, pero durante su descenso, un androide le alcanzo a disparar, provocando que se desequilibrara, aunque lo recibió en su arma. Al estar estable en el piso, miro fríamente a sus oponentes y presionando un botón, soltó un cartucho de balas que llevaba su Crescent rose y cayendo al piso, destrozando el suelo donde hizo contacto, sacando otro de una pequeña bolsa de si cintura y colocándola donde iba ahora en su oz.

Giro directo a ellos y con una velocidad impresionante y dignad e ella, se fue directo a todos los Krangs, cortándolos a cada que se le atravesara, dando un disparo el suelo se impulsó y cambio la modalidad de su guadaña a una donde el filo en vez de estar en lo externo se volvió interno, para mayor control, donde giros siendo ella el eje de estos, destrozaba cada androide rápido y espectacular, uno tras otro cortado y sin nada que lo sostuviera, así continuo ya en el piso de pie, seguía y seguía no dejaba nada con vida de sus oponentes, partes de los androides volaban, disparos tras otros para destruir a las masas, al final termino dando un último disparo a uno en el piso, con este se dio un giro y finalizo, colocando su arma detrás de ella, con el filo hacia abajo y una lluvia de balas vacías se hizo presente, cayendo pesadamente y los pétalos inundando ese lugar.

Dando un suspiro de tranquilidad, al ver que había acabado con sus enemigos.

Los espectadores, atónitos por la forma de combate de esa inusual joven. Había logrado ella sola, derrotar a un ejército de Krangs. Preguntas en la mente de estos luchadores por la justicia se hacían presentes, sobre todo… ¿Cuál era el propósito que ella quería cumplir contra el Krang? ¿De dónde venía?, simples preguntas, que necesitaban una respuesta verdadera.

Raph: (asombrado) es… realmente rápida, y con esa rara arma logro destruir a todos esos armatostes.

Casey: (preocupado) espero que sepa algo de mi chica de cabellos dorados.

Abril: (molesta) ¿podrías para de hablar de esa?

Karai: (burlándose) ¿celosa?

Abril: (enojada) deberías callarte y mirar mejor para el otro lado, si hablamos de celos, deberías sentirlos ahora mismo.

La peli naranja, con lo que acababa de decir, era para que la kunoichi desertora del clan del pie, mirara a Leonardo, el cual se encontraba hipnotizado por la líder del equipo RWBY. Era obvio que esa chiquilla había logrado cautivar a esa tortuga mutante, ¿Pero de qué forma lo había hecho?


	11. Capitulo 11 (Teletrasportador)

-dentro del TCRI-

Ruby: (se acercó a la gran máquina que estaba junto al teletrasportador) mmm… con esta cosa, logran llegar de su dimensión hasta la tierra… si la destruimos, no llegaran más Krangs a este mundo. Y nos encargaríamos de los que ya existen aquí. (Suspira).

La peli castaña actual, se reflejó en una de las pantallas apagadas que pertenecía a una de las maquinas al oeste de la principal, que había roto en su pelea anterior. Al mirarse con detalle, solo la mitad de su rostro miraba y preguntándose, porque había cambiado tanto en su llegada allí, no era normal esto… una duda en su mente cruzaba y era… ¿Qué la relacionaba con ese aspecto? Para ella, esa no era Ruby… ahora sin duda se había convertido en otra persona, pero… ¿Cómo? Tantas dudas surcaron su mente y sin respuesta alguna… fueron interrumpidas.

Una puerta se abrió, dejando ver una delicada y fina figura manejando una espada con excelente elegancia, combatiendo a soldados Krangs.

Ruby: (preocupada) ¡Weiss! ¿Necesitas apoyo?

Weiss: (luchando) no, gracias… veo que ya has… derrotado a los de este lugar.

La peliblanca se quitó algunos robots de encima y retrocediendo, giro el mango de su espada, al hacerlo y detenerse la espada se ilumino de un resplandor azul, esta a su vez, encajo el filo del arma en el piso, con lo cual congelo a esos soldados Krangs que la perseguían, dejándolos inmóviles, volvió a blandir su encantadora amiga plateada y los destruyo de un solo golpe.

Weiss: (acomodándose su ropa) han sido de verdad unos oponentes molestos.

Ruby: (feliz de ver a su amiga) viva, estas a salvo, me alegro. ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

Weiss: (suspira) no encontré gran cosa, solo esos androides. ¿Tú que hallaste?

Ruby: (señala con su dedo) esa máquina es un portal entre las dos dimensiones o puede que hasta más… Necesito que, la desactives y destruyas de adentro hacia fuera… (Mira de nuevo al teletrasportador) ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Ambas chicas miran para donde está el aparato y observan cómo se estaba abriendo el teletrasportador, con una luz blanca y rosada que despedía del centro de este y haciendo que el aire se moviera provocando un viento, hecho por la energía que emanaba de ese aparato.

Quien lo había activado, había sido un krangdroide, que no estaba del todo destruido y activo el aparato para seguir con el plan.

La chica de ropas negras, fue rápida y certera para terminar con ese robot y con el Krang que llevaba dentro.

Weiss: (preocupada) ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SALDRÁ DE ESA COSA?!

Ruby: (Asustada y alterada) Es... Un ejército de Krangs. (Agarra a su compañera de los hombros) Weiss, esto es malo, es muy malo.

Weiss: (Le da un pellizco a su líder) ¡Tranquilízate Ruby! Debes tener un buen temple, en momentos como este.

Ruby: (reacciona por el pellizco) tienes razón… (Se pone a pensar rápidamente) Weiss, tu eres muy buena con la tecnología. Trata de detener a ese teletrasportador (señalando al gigante blanco)

Weiss: (sonriendo confiada) esa es la Ruby que conozco.

De las puertas comienzan a salir más Krangs, para detener a las dos jovencitas.

Ruby: (desplegando su arma) tú concéntrate de eso, yo voy a lugar y ganar todo el tiempo posible.

Weiss: (mirándola seria) entendido.

La peliblanca, se va directo a la maquina teletrasportador Krang, no sin antes haber esquivado y neutralizado algunos de esos enemigos. Cuando tuvo el camino libre, fue a su objetivo y comenzó a tratar de detenerlo, pero el lenguaje que se utilizaba en esa computadora, era muy diferente al que conocía. Obvio siendo de seres de otra dimensión ¿Qué se esperaba?

Ruby, por su lado ella conseguía el tiempo suficiente para que otro ejercito Krang, no apareciera en la tierra, peleando con su Crescent rose y destruyendo a cada androide se le atravesaba y protegiendo a su amiga.

-por fuera del TCRI-

Una de las tortugas se había quedado asombrado al ver a la chica de cabellos blancos y su manera de luchar. Esa chiquilla, lo había dejado sin palabras, cada parte de su presencia los estaba estudiando detenidamente y estaba cautivo por esa joven de otra dimensión. Y quien estaba de esa forma era ni más ni menos, que nuestra tortuga de bandana morada e intelectual. Donatello.

Donnie: (sonrojado y con los ojos muy abiertos) esa chica… es muy hermosa. Y ¿Vieron cómo peleo? Es asombrosa. ¿Quién será?

Mikey: (sonriendo) Uuuuuuuuu, parece que alguien le gusta la chica nueva.

Donnie: (apenado) cállate Mikey, (voltea a ver Abril)

Abril: (sonríe) no tienes qe preocuparte Donnie, es justo que te guste otra chica.

Leo, escuchaba por encima todo lo que decían los demás, estaba más concentrado en como Ruby, peleaba sola, contra esos Krangs y daba protección a su amiga. Le estaba costando trabajo el quedarse sin hacer nada, quería ayudar a la peli castaña que estaba observando con sumo detalle. Pero también le confundía, ya que no entendía por qué estaba actuando así de repente, si se supone que a su lado estaba la chica de la que él estaba enamorado, que es Karai.

Karai: (preocupada) ¿Crees Que debamos intervenir? Esta sola luchando contra los Krangs, y son mucho. Sé que pudo hace rato con un ejército, pero se nota que está cansada. (Mira a la tortuga de bandana azul) ¿Leo?

La tortuga, se queda pensando en ayudar o no. La observaba por el vidrio muy atentamente y su reflejo se dio a la luz, al momento de preguntarse de ¿Qué hacer?


	12. Capitulo 12 (Por La Ventana)

La peli castaña, se encontraba batallando contra cada Krang, mientras daba la oportunidad a su compañera en parar el teletrasportador y no permitir que ningún extraño ser entre a esa dimensión. Pero estaban siendo demasiados para ella, si bien antes había podido con un ejército de Krangs, ahora estaba cansada y se le resultaba más difícil, ahora debía defender a su amiga.

Weiss: (tecleando lo más rápido posible) apenas si lo puedo comprender… Pero no sé si pueda detenerlo a tiempo. (Hace una mueca de desesperación, apretando los dientes).

Ruby: (peleando) no, te des por vencida Weiss, aún tenemos posibilidad. (Un Krang le dispara en un pie y le hace caer de golpe).

La peliblanca, voltea a ver a su amiga y abre los ojos por completo, preocupada.

Pero en ese momento, unos disparos se arrematan contra los Krangs, haciéndolos caer y destruyendo a la masa gelatinosa.

De esos disparos unas llamas comenzaron a consumir a los Krangs, y detrás de estas se divisaba la figura de una joven mujer de cabellera rubia, lanzándose al piso, golpeando este con su guantelete escopeta, que posee como arma en ambas muñecas, poniéndose de pie de forma elegante y caminando hacia sus amigas.

Yang: (sonriendo pícaramente, colocando su mano derecha en su cadera) Hola, ¿Cómo van?

Ruby: (Sonriendo y abraza a la rubia) ¡YANG! Eso fue asombroso, que bueno que estés aquí.

Yang: (Sonriendo) Claro, siempre es un hermoso placer verme. (Sacude su cabello coquetamente).

El joven jugador de hockey, quedo atontado a ver a la chica que le había robado el corazón hace poco.

Sin embargo una tortuga tosca, quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de verdad por la entrada de aquella rubia cazadora.

Weiss: (Ocupada en su labor) Estoy a punto de lograr detener esto.

Al ver la pantalla de color morado, se dio cuenta que había logrado calmar la situación.

Weiss: (Sonriendo triunfalmente) Lo logre.

Ruby: (La abraza) ¡FANTÁSTICO!

Yang: (Apoyándose en la computadora principal) Bien hecho.

Weiss: (Señalando donde había trabajado) Logre hackear esto, y obtener más información que de seguro necesitaremos, pero lo veremos después, ahora hay que salir de aquí, porque he activado la protección de autodestrucción.

Ruby: (Seria) Entonces salgamos de aquí).

Yang: (Sacando su móvil de alta tecnología) Avisare a Blake, para que nos vea afuera.

De pronto en dirección a una de las puertas de ese lugar, entrando haciendo un estruendo, llego la cazadora de cabellera negra, disparando su Gambol, y recargando cartuchos.

Venía siendo seguida por un gran número de Krangs, y otros de mayor tamaño, con apariencia de un simio robótico.

Blake, corre a gran velocidad hasta sus amigas.

Blake: (Seria) ¿Lograron encontrar algo bueno?

Yang: (Sonriente) Ho, estaba a punto de llamarte, si tenemos buena información, detuvimos esta cosa y… Se me olvida algo. (Queda pensativa).

Weiss: (Enojada) Les recuerdo… ¡QUE ESTE LUGAR EXPLOTARA EN 5 MINUTOS!

Krang: Krang, va a detener a los intrusos.

Weiss: (Molesta) Odio que hablen de esa forma.

Las cuatro chicas sacan sus armas, para lograr combatir aquellos seres, y escapar lo más rápido posible.

El combate inicia, cada uno con un grupo de Krangs, ayudándose mutuamente.

Ruby, ayudándose de su Crescent Rose, en forma de hoz, introduciéndola en el piso, y girando utilizando el mango de esta, para impulsarse y con sus pies patear rápidamente a cada Krang, para estabilizarlos y poder utilizar el rifle de la arma.

Yang, se ayudaba de sus guanteletes, para mantenerlos a raya y sacarles el ser gelatinoso del interior, aplastándolo con sus puños y técnicas de King Boxing, sin dejar de lucir espectacularmente coqueta y hermosa, como si la pelea para ella se tratara de una pasarela como ella de protagonista.

Esta demostración de ataque, dejo a dos jóvenes babeantes, ante aquel espectáculo.

Casey, con los ojos abiertos y un notable rojizo en sus mejillas, veía con suma atención aquella chica rubia que le había robado el corazón.

Raph, por su parte asombrado se quedaba corto lo que la cazadora rubia había provocado en él, el corazón de este latía con suma rapidez, haciendo difícil la respiración.

Weiss, combatía con una elegancia digna de su estatus social, una espada que le permitía controlar elementos de la naturaleza, le era de mucha utilidad, para congelar y hacer uso del aire para levantar y azotar contra el piso a esos Krangdroides y con el filo de su espada, matar aquellas masas rosadas, que por tan solo ver su rostro de desagrado, una repugnancia significativa le provocaba.

La tortuga tecnológica, completamente sonrojado y con la boca abierta, pues como esta doncella del invierno, había hecho uso de su poder y sin perder esa elegancia.

Mikey, siendo el menor de los cuatro hermosa, la cierra la boca a Donnie. Dejando escapar una risita.

La pelinegra del grupo, se movía rápidamente y utilizando la semblanza de las sombras, que le permitía hacer una clon de ella de diferente material, ya que mientras los enemigos se ocupan de la otra Blake, y mientras la original los cortaba de un tajo, con su Gambol Shroud, ayudándose del mango pistola de este.

Mikey, se pegó abruptamente, al cristal de aquel ventanal y dejando su respiración dejar un poco de humedad, su mirada posada en Blake y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pera aquella ventaja que poseían las cazadoras, se acabaría muy pronto, pues a Yang, le dieron un fuerte golpe, uno de esos colosales de metal manejados por los Krangs, que obligo a esta disparar uno de sus guanteletes, hacia una estructura que sostenía unos metales, que de seguro estaban destinados para construir alguna nueva arma peligrosa.

Para la mala fortuna de Ruby, que se encontraba debajo de esos andamios que colapsaban.

Por el descuido de fijarse de lo que pasaba por encima de ella, el Krang, con el cual estaba combatiendo, le propició un golpe en el abdomen y la arrojo contra el gigante que sostenía aquellos metales, dejándola un tanto mareada, al borde de inconsciente.

Pues si bien, se sabe que la líder del equipo RWBY, es una gran manejadora de su Crescent Rose, poseía una velocidad sumamente extraordinaria, pero aun con eso, no reemplazaba el hecho de que fuera la más joven de sus compañeras y su resistencia física, estaba menos desarrollada que las de ellas.


End file.
